hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rukapegasus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rukapegasus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 21:53, January 1, 2012 just suggest you maybe pic in your profile you should collect it and made gallery or slideshow if i'm bad in my grammar Hissatsu 13:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Duplicate Read the Rules about image here. If you want to change image, Please update image. Don't Upload separate. PS. Before change the image, Please ask every one at article's talk page and tell your reason. Thanks --Nechigawara 00:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Answer I'm the only one Admin here. And I'm so busy because of my university. That's mean I can't check everything in the wikia. If you see something wrong. Just tell me. I hope you will help me. About the Pic. Click on the Image that exits on the page, then click the bottom right at image over the "Embed" button. It will take you to the page image. You will find the option to update image in that page. Don't forget that the image that you want to replaced must have the same extension with the original (.jpg/.png./.bmp). PS. You can add some image as the optional information in the page. It's mean If those images didn't come to replace the old one without update method. They can still on the page except they aren't official Image. PS.2 Let's see : . That why I don't want any one to upload the new image and remove the old one. Now I can't find the fastest and best way to clear those dump. And I don't have much time to delete it one by one. Have fun to fill more information ^^ --Nechigawara 16:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Question Just being curious but why do you keep adding to the trivia section on the Hayate Heaven is a Place on Earth page, that Ruka appears behind Nagi and Chiharu at NatsuComi ? If it was her then wouldn't she be wearing a disguise while at NatsuComi seeing how shes a famous idol and all. -- Hina sama 04:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) For Ruka's case it would be necessary for her to be in disguise seeing that shes trying to sell her doujinshi without people knowing who she really is, but anyway considering that we haven't seen her face and how gullible most of the characters in this series can be, for all we know the person sitting behind Nagi and Chiharu could be Ruka wearing very crafty looking glassess as a disguise. lol sadly we probably won't know if its her or not till much later on in the manga. T.T -- Hina sama 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No need to apologize, after all I should be thanking you for for all the help you've done on this wiki. ^^ -- Hina sama 19:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed it a few times before if I had to guess its probably the Seiyuu mispronouncing it using a silent u, but just to clarify, like you said earlier her name is pronounced the way its spelt. (I hope that helps ^^) - Hina sama 01:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) The last time Yozora was seen was in chapter 299 (unless you count her appearance for the cover of chapter 352) as for the photo of the 28th not much is really known about it except that it is related to what hidden secrets lie within Violet Mansion, however in chapter 299 she did state that the important part of the photo was not there. I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 22:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) No I don't mind, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have. ^^ - Hina sama 02:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well... the only things that is known about it is that Yozora herself said in chapter 294 that "the photo of the 28th had to be taken care of in order to protect the secrets of that land" and in Chapter 302, when Athena sensed a strong power spot within the mansion. (I hope that helps ^^) - Hina sama 02:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) All I can say about it is yes and no, awhile back the scanlator DkThias had released a small portion of chapter 1(about 9 -10 pages worth) under the name "Hayate no Gotoku! no Mae" which was the extra book that was released along with volume 25 a couple of years back, but unfortunately he seemed to have dropped the project. If your still interested, the pages and some of the omake from Hayate no Gotoku! lifesavers can be found here I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 06:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Currently at the moment Klaus is living alone maintaining the Sanzenin mansion (shown in chapter 348) and Machinas whereabouts at the moment are unknown, we probably won't know till the Athena/Alice sub plot has developed more in the storyline. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 17:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The funny thing about that is I completely forgot about him till I just saw your question ^^; (feels ashamed) anyway the last time Shiranui appeared was in chapter 308. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 19:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Athena moved into the Violet Mansion with Hinagiku in May and right now its about late June "storywise", To answer your question its been just about over a month, maybe a month and a half at best. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 01:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yomi so far has only appeared in those two chapters, If she ever was brought back in the manga, I'm sure Hata would have to remind the readers on who she is, kinda like what hes done for a few other "forgotten characters" in the past such as Souya, Kashiwagi (scar-eyed Yakuza guy) hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 03:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hayate obtained it from Chiharu, after she found it inside a book entitled "black magic" that was left behind by the previous owners of the Violet Mansion. (shown in chapter 291) hope that helps ^^ BTW thank you very much, for the help on Yozora's page. ^^ - Hina sama 21:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its been quite awhile now hasn't it ^^; anyway Mikoto gave her King's jewel to Wataru in chapter 218 hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 00:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 352 Thanks for editing the summary I typed for chapter 352. I probably typed up too many run on sentences with tense disagreement. --Animehelper 2:11 PST March 3, 2012 For What you Ask * Manga News Check ** http://websunday.net/news/ ** http://www.hayate-project.com/books/index.html * Anime News Check ** http://hayateproject.jugem.jp/ (Hope they still update News) * Both News Check ** http://twitter.com/hatakenjiro (if you can read JAP) ** http://websunday.net/backstage/hata/ (if you can read JAP) --Nechigawara 23:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :First 3 Links, You can know about the news by images that posted in the link Without knowing any Japanese. If there are no new image about ss3 and vol 32. It's mean they won't going to be release so soon. Ps. I think that you can't find the answer when ask the other people. Except * Hata Sensei * Shogakukan Staff --Nechigawara 00:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) For What you ask I just add that image to the page again. Next time You can use "History Tab" (Click the Arrow right of "Edit" Button and select "History") to see the former page content, And so you can revert it back to the past version if you have a good reason. PS. Good News, Hayate Volume 0 and 32 will be release soon : http://websunday.net/news/ --Nechigawara 23:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Heroes of the Sea Life Saver Nope, I see only RAW. The Old Work that has been translate is God's Rocket Punch. --Nechigawara 02:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC)